Kirby Air Ride: Championships
by Waave
Summary: It's kind of what would happen if Kirby Air Ride had a plot. Remember to Rate and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1: We just Signed up!

KIRBY AIR RIDE: CHAMPIONSHIPS 

I do not own Kirby, Hal Labs or Nintendo. I wish I did, but I dont. Now you can't sue.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: We've just signed up!

Kirby was walking down to his local conveinient store to get a soda for him and Green. There was an unusual amount of people crowding some sort of standing mass. Kirby ran over to see what was the matter but all he saw was a poster. "Join the Air Ride competition today." and had a picture of the warpstar. Kirby looked at it for a good five minutes . "You know, Green and I should join!" said Kirby.

"Yhea, stop writing like that." said Kirby

"Like what." I said

"Like that!" said Kirby, "I'll eat your Gamecube!"

"Meh, I'm gettin a new system anyway." I said.

"... And your TV too!" he said in a devilish voice and an evil smile.

"Alright, alright, but you cant make any more changes." I said.

"Aww."

Anyway, Kirby burst through the door (literaly) and said, "Green, Green, theres a new contest and we... must... join"  
"Augh, augh, could you be quieter, I'm tryin' to watch TV and did you have to break the door?" said Green.  
"Yes." said Kirby as he picked up a chunck of the door. Suddenly the TV blew up! Sparks and debris floated down but nothing was damaged. "Well, that seemed like a ahem CONVEINENT PLOT BOOSTER"  
"Since I have nothing left to do, lets go." said Green.  
"Woohoo!" yelled Kirby.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises and the First Race

KIRBY AIR RIDE: CHAMPIONSHIPS

I do not own Kirby, Hal Labs or Nintendo. I wish I did, but I don't. Now you can't sue.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Surprises and the first race

"So what's this 'Air Ride' about exactly?" asked Green.

"Well, we ride the star things..." said Kirby.

"Like Warpstar?" interupted Green.

"Like Warpstar," said Kirby, "Anyway, we race on them and we also battle if the time calls for it. You see, there are certain kinds of matches..."

-  
(cuts to scrolling picture of a diagram)

"There are straight-forward races which the machines cannot take damage and blow up but instead slow down when hit. They usualy have two or three laps to race so there is no lagging. Then there is the battle/race types which usualy have more laps then regular races but there is damage and no to little speed help.You can win those matches by K-Oing you opponents or by out-racing them. Then there is the battle matches where there are ninety-nine laps and strong speed help. This makes sure no one in there right minds would complete it by racing and if they did the would probably get killed by the other contestants. Finally, there is stadium. These are not normaly races except for 'single races' which you race in a course on one lap. There are destruction derbys which the goal is to try and destroy the opponent's machine more than the other three contestants. There is high jump and air glider, which are self explanitory, target flight, where you have to fly into a point marker on the floor and wall two times to get the highest point total and Kirby melee which you have to hit more enemys than the competition."

(end diagram)  
---------------------------------------------

"I think there's more but I'm not entierly sure." finished Kirby.

"Green's brain go boom!" said Green, slurring his words.

"Yes, alot to comprehend, isn't it?" said Kirby, "Don't worry though, they explain the rules at the start of each match."

-Later-

After the whole 'frightning' explination, Kirby and Green singed up.

"Lets see here, the options are... WHAT!?" screamed Kirby.

"What, what?" asked Green.

"We, we, weeeeee..." quivered Kirby.

"We what, we what?!" asked Green, impatiently.

"We can't enter as a team!" gasped Kirby.

"So..." sighed Green.

"So, we'll have to face each other at some point if we don't get knocked out of the standings!" yelled Kirby

"That'll be fun." laughed Green.

sigh "Sometimes, I don't get you, Green." said Kirby as he tried to calm down.

Kirby and Green finished signing up and Kirby was called to race in the first round. 


	3. Chapter 3: Fantasy Fire

KIRBY AIR RIDE: CHAMPIONSHIPS

I do not own Kirby, Hal Labs or Nintendo. I wish I did, but I don't. Now you can't sue.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Fantasy Fire

"Okay, contestants. Get in your lanes." announced the announcer, guy, thing, person.  
The lanes were set up, all were in postion. The track was perfectly scattered with enemies. Perfectly, being that a race would be incredibly boring if it had no enemies. Kirby looked around, there was a white kirby with glasses riding a Wheelie Scooter, a blue kirby riding a Winged Star and a red kirby riding a Shadow Star. "A nerd, a slow flight type rider and... oh, he looks like he could be actualy worthy of a race." Said Kirby to himself.  
"Stop talking to yourself!" Yelled Green from the stands.  
"Man, does he know everything." Whispered Kirby to himeself, again.  
The racers could see the enemies from the starting line. A cart dee, nothing interesting there. A swordsman, could be useful. An annoying mic, that would give that one guy an advantage. A bomb... "Yes, I'll use that to knock away the opponents behind me!" Thought Kirby, as to not 'annoy' Green.  
The counter went off! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... the contestants charged up... GO! They blasted out of the starting lane as the announcer was still standing to close to the track.  
"MEEARHG!" as the racers ripped past. The announcer just stood there like a stunned child.

Kirby was roaring as he grabed the bomb, like in his plan. The Scarfy was getting way to close. He made the mistake of trying to inhale it before hand and it now was trying to stop him. He quickly threw the bomb infront of him. It hit the mad scarfy directly in the eye, killing it on contact. The explosion hurt Kirby badly and also damaged two of the other riders. All exept "Blue" who was convently behind everyone else. His machine was very slow on the ground and there were very little jumps to grab hold onto.  
Blue caught a ramp with a speed panel on it. He blasted off into the air and near into the cave, bypassing everyone and catching up to Kirby. Immediatly, Kirby thought that he could quick-spin him when he landed. He was right set and in position when Blue landed. Kirby quick-spun but at the same time, Blue bounced off the ground and ahead of Kirby. He landed and bounced again. "What the crap?!" Kirby thought.  
"Its called bouncing!" Blue yelled, "If you get a Winged Star, try it"  
Kirby was pretty impressed. "Maybe I underestimated him." he thought as he inhaled a flame enemy. He shot a flame right underneath Blue as he bounced. Blue caught on fire and spun out. He grinded a bit on the ground and smashed into a tree.  
Nothing happened for a lap. Suddenly, the red kirby on a Shadow Star hit a black tree. Wait, black tree? I've never seem that on that track. As he did, his eyes turned pitch red. He sped right behind the white kirby and a black blot nailed him right in the back. White Kirby when flying and was unable to move for a while. Kirby caught a look of the scene and raced faster than he ever did before. It was inevitible, Red was right beside him and a black shockwave emitted from the bottom of his machine. Kirby was sent spinning out and hit a wall. Blue was still bouncing as red tried to attack him. His strike went right under Blue as he crossed the finish line in first place. Kirby sped right by Red and hit him on the head by accedent, and White accedentaly used him as a ramp. Red ended up coming in last.  
Later, Kirby and Green went to visit Blue.  
"Hey, good race." Said Kirby.  
"Thanks," said Blue. "By the way, you guys can stop calling me 'Blue'. The name's Rail"  
They left Rail and awaited the next race. 


	4. Chapter 4: Shoppin' for a new machine

KIRBY AIR RIDE: CHAMPIONSHIPS

I do not own Kirby, Hal Labs or Nintendo. I wish I did, but I don't. Now you can't sue.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Shoppin' for a new machine

After meeting Rail, Kirby and Green went off to find a machine. Green did not have a machine, so, once his race was called up, he could not race.  
"Come on!" Yelled Green, "Come on! Come on! Come ooooooooohhhhhhhnnuh"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Said Kirby "Can we get ice cream on our way home?" Asked Green, still jumping up and down.  
"Alright, but... wait, Green! You have your own money. Go get you own," Said kirby, annoyed. "Stop acting like a child"  
Green starting bawling.  
"Aaaagsh! Alright, we'll go get some ice cream"  
-  
At the "Air Ride Mall," Kirby and Green met up with Rail. He was looking for a faster machine. The next race he will be in is a Battle in Nebula Belt, where there are little jumps.  
"Well, I can't keep bouncing forever. Might as well get a faster land machine." he said.  
"Ok, we'll meet up with you once we find a good machine." Kirby announced like he was leading everybody.  
-  
In the Air Ride Mall, there are many stores that sell other things as well as Air Ride things. Fal-Mart, for example. It has food, games, Air Ride accesories and machines, music, movies, pie and don't forget, clean public washrooms!  
"Ooh, ooh!" Yelled Green, "I wan't it, I wan't it"  
"If you have your own money, you can buy anything." Said Kirby with out looking and with very little to no expression.  
-  
Later, Kirby and Green returned to the fountain with Green's new machine.  
"Why'd ya pick the Dark Star anyway?" Asked Kirby.  
"It just feels right." said Green.  
Kirby, Green and Rail went for lunch and then headed home. Green now just might have a chance at the next race! 


End file.
